


One thousand and one GinRan AUs

by Nieri_is_a_cat



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, tags will be added as this goes on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nieri_is_a_cat/pseuds/Nieri_is_a_cat
Summary: Gin and Rangiku sure knew what suffering meant, but what they didn't expect was that author forcing them to suffer even more. Yeah, that author is me. With a few AUs and scenarios, like the title says, about GinRan and Shiro-chan being a family... I know this is not a good summary -it's not even a summary-, but somehow I have to catch attention, don't I? Enjoy my madness :)
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou & Ichimaru Gin, Hitsugaya Toushirou & Ichimaru Gin & Matsumoto Rangiku, Hitsugaya Toushirou & Kurosaki Ichigo, Hitsugaya Toushirou & Matsumoto Rangiku, Ichimaru Gin/Matsumoto Rangiku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. 1- Run

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT
> 
> Hello, new story here. I must first and foremost say that I don't even know where I'm going with this... To be honest, in these past days I've been feeding solely on GinRan fanfics and fanarts, and also on many of Yemi Hikari's fanfics with the GinRan = Shiro theory (which I love and will defend 'till my last breath), so it's really no surprise to me that the thing I started doing immediately after closing the damn app was imaginining different GinRan = Shiro AUs and scenarios. So I thought why not? and decided to publish these... these things on here. I also have to warn you about something, namely this: I've never been able to finish longs. Never ever. Nuh uh. I'm just not able. Maybe if I really took the time to think things through I'll have some pretty good longs, but right now I can't, what with being worried about uni taxes and future exams... Also just so you know, chapters won't be tied to one another. New chapter means new au/scenario, unless I say it round and clear that it's the continuation of one of the previous chapters. Also, this will always be marked as complete because it's easier for me than to worry about unfinished things like that Miraxus collection I've started...
> 
> Nieri
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Bleach and its characters don't belong to me but to Tite Kubo. Unfortunately. If I owned them right now we'll have a spin-off only about GinRan shenanigans, one about "The 10th's Crazy Adventures and How To Raise A Hitsugaya Toshiro Guide by Shiba IsshinTM" and one about Byakuya and Yachiru.

1- **Run** , or "How to get adopted by the Vizard"

Rangiku stumbled and fell in the snow, but she'd been quick enough to turn around and fall on her back, arms tightening around the small body. When her back met the hard, cold ground, pain shot up through her spine and she groaned. She just hoped the wound wouldn't open once again. Hastily she stood on her feet again, and resumed her running. Running where, she didn't know. The only thing she wanted was to put enough distance between them and the Gotei 13. Unfortunately, she didn't know how much enough was, they could reach her everywhere, and she didn't have enough strength to properly think about a safe place for her and her child. Her little one was the only thing that made her go on, only him. If it wasn't for him, to keep him safe, she'd probably collapsed even before entering the illegal Senkaimon.

She was near an old abandoned building when her legs decided to give in. Rangiku fell once again, and this time her son let out a startled cry. The woman managed to curl up on her side, wincing in pain as she did so, and started rocking her baby, humming softly with a broken voice. When little Toshiro finally calmed, she inwardly let out a sigh of relief. Relief that was cut short when she heard the snow cracking and a voice broke the silence.

"Well if it isn't little Ran-chan!"

Rangiku looked up from her son only to widen her eyes at the person crouched in front of her. When her eyes met his, Hirako Shinji smiled.

"Hirako taichou?"

The smile widened, and he nodded once. "Even if I'd really like to make small talk with you, I think you have more pressuring matters to care about." He pointed at her shoulder and then stomach, where blood was seeping through the fabric of her shihakusho. "Can you walk?"

When she shook her head he called for help. "Hey Kensei! A hand would be appreciated here!" After Kensei, _and was that the same Kensei she thought he was?_ , crouched behind her, Shinji pointed at her baby with his chin. "Give him to me, will you Ran-chan?"

At his words Rangiku shook her head frantically. "No!" she managed to croak, "No!" They couldn't take her baby away! They couldn't take Toshiro from her, they couldn't!

Shinji sighed, "Don't make things more difficult than they need to be, Ran-chan. It's not worth it, believe me."

She shook her head once again, "No!" Tears were starting to well in the corner of her eyes without her consent, and her son was looking up at her with his big teal eyes and they couldn't be separated, they wouldn't- Rangiku blacked out.

Shinji took the infant from her arms, "Thank you, Kensei." He told the other man, who was picking up the unconscious shinigami. "It's better we hurry. Her wounds don't really look pretty."

The baby started squirming a little in his arms, but overall remained quiet. While the two of them went back inside their refuge, Shinji finally took a look at the child, and chuckled.

"Guess what, now!" he commented in Kensei's general direction as bright teal eyes blinked at him with curiosity. He made a face at the baby to make him laugh, which he didn't for the record.

"What?"

But before he could answer, Hiyori's voice barged in, "Oi Shinji! The fuck are you holding! And why is Kensei holding a damned shinigami?"

Shinji moved his eyes from the baby to Hiyori to stare at her, then smirked. "Now, Hiyori," he told her, "you should start watching that foul mouth of yours. We wouldn't want ears this young and innocent to be marred by your coarseness!"

"What the hell?"

As everyone but Kensei and Hachi gathered around him, Shinji glanced at the baby once again. The infant was staring at him curiously, and was moving his tiny arms to try and grab his hair. He didn't look scared nor distressed, and that picked Shinji's own curiosity.

"It's a baby!" Mashiro squealed with delight, and that was enough to disrupt his train of thoughts.

"Yeah." He spoke, "It's Ran-chan's. You all remember Ran-chan, mmh?"

"That thing looks just like him." Hiyori again. "If he died right now I couldn't care less."

Oh, so he wasn't the only one to have noticed the little fact that the infant was basically Ichimaru Gin's souvenir sized spitting image.

"You shouldn't say things like this! It's just a baby, he doesn't have any fault!" Rose piped up.

"Were it for me, Ichimaru and his spawn could die this same second! After everything he's done to us-"

"Technically," Shinji interjected, "Gin-kun hasn't done anything. Also," he positioned the baby under Hiyori's nose, or close enough at least, "have you really looked at this little one? He's too cute and adorable to die!"

"I couldn't care less!"

"And what's his name?" Love shoved Hiyori away, and she moved without a single sound of protest. Oh miracle!

Shinji shrugged, "Don't know. We have to ask Ran-chan."

"The kid doesn't have an ounce of reiatsu." Lisa, this time. "If he's really Ichimaru's son shouldn't he have at least a little bit of reiatsu?"

Before he could answer, they heard Rangiku's panicked voice asking where her son was, and he shunpo'd to her side, the other following in tow. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hiyori moving closer.

"Here, Ran-chan. He's safe and sound, see?"

Immediately after he had given her back her son, the young woman held the baby close to her chest and started to murmur softly to the baby, ignoring them altogether. But even if the scene looked so sweet he could get diabetes if he looked any longer, Shinji had business to do.

"So, Ran-chan," he sat on the small table next to the couch she was laying on, "care to explain what brings you here?"

Slowly Rangiku diverted her eyes from her son to look at him. She didn't answer. He sighed.

"Okay, let's start somewhere else." He pointed at the child with his chin, "Who's that?"

"My son." Clear, curt. Shinji's eyebrow raised a good deal, he didn't expect Ran-chan to be this blunt.

"And Gin's." he added. At her startled glance, he grinned. "It's pretty obvious to anyone who's known the two of you long enough. It also doesn't help the fact that the squirt is practically his souvenir sized clone... About this, does he know?"

She nodded, "He does."

"So why isn't he here with the two of you?"

Rangiku bit her bottom lip and looked away, unsure if answering or not. And then, whispering, "I hope he's alive..." which wasn't really the answer he wanted and disclosed another ton of questions.

"Ran-chan, I want you to answer honestly, okay? What happened?"

Her eyes closed, before the words escaped her lips. "We were framed, is as simple as that. Both of us. They accused us of murder, which we didn't for the record, and only because Aizen- he tried- Aizen wanted Shiro-chan because of his reiatsu. We didn't agree. He framed us. We tried to flee and Gin was captured. End of the story." And then, almost as an afterthought, "The seal! I have to remove the seal!"

It was Rose who put his hands on her shoulder, "Calm down. Here you're safe, you don't need to worry."

"Why should we believe you? Ichimaru worked with Aizen, why should we even consider you're saying the truth!" Hiyori's angry voice butted in, and Shinji noticed Rangiku looked guilty at that remark. So she _knew_? _Ran-chan_ was _in_ on that madness? But then he also saw her eyes steeling and her brow furrowing in anger.

"Oh shut up, Hiyori! You don't know half the things I do! We're after Aizen since before we joined the Academy, and if you really want to get revenge go take a ticket and wait 'cause we were there first!"

And what was _that_ , now?

"Oh?" Shinji smirked, "And what does that mean, Ran-chan?" he asked. However, before she could answer him, Lisa spoke.

"You said Aizen was after what I assume is your son because of his reiatsu, but that baby doesn't have any."

"It's because of the seal. Shiro-chan had too much a reiatsu, so we had to seal it, lest Aizen found out. Which he did anyway, by the way." Rangiku's expression softened when she looked back to her son. "My sweet one here had an amount of reiatsu equal to that of a high seated officer when he was still in my _womb_. We had to put a limiter on me so that people wouldn't notice the abnormal reiatsu I had..."

Lisa took her glasses off to clean them while she nodded, "I understand."

Shinji coughed to get her attention back. "Now, Ran-chan, I believe we were to the point in this conversation where you tell us what the fuck do you mean when you say you and that punk were after Aizen first, weren't we?"

"And then you tell Hiyori to watch her language!" Shinji inwardly groaned at Mashiro's interruption, but seeing as everyone ignored her, he did too.

"It's not something I want to talk about right now, but Gin was playing double agent all this time. He helped Aizen to gain his trust, so that he could destroy the Hougyoku and kill him." Rangiku was still looking at Shiro-chan, she didn't even try to lift her eyes from him.

Shinji nodded and stood up, "That will do for now."

"My ass! We deserve some kind of explanation!"

Without even bothering to reply, Shinji dragged Hiyori away from the blonde shinigami, and soon all the others but Hachi and Kensei, again, mirrored him.


	2. 2- Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE
> 
> Heyo, new chapter here. This is not related to the first chapter, but it could be, since it's Ran and Gin cuddling and Ran's pregnant. I must maybe say that in many of these Aus/scenarios Gin informed Ran of what's going on and she's a good actress so no one suspected anything of her being a double spy too and her being pregnant. Also, the thing here is just 428 words long, and if I wanted it could become something more articulated, but dunno, to me seems good like this... I also really shouldn't post this because I'm going to give you high hopes for updates and that's a thing I stopped doing years ago. I know my limits, and posting somewhat regularly or close it's not my forte. I am also going to post this because I'm feeling like it and I want public GinRan cuddles (if those can be called cuddles). I also have too many feels about GinRan, and what with writing all these AUs and scenarios...
> 
> Nieri
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Bleach and its characters don't belong to me but to Tite Kubo. Unfortunately. If I owned them right now we'll have a spin-off only about GinRan shenanigans, one about "The 10th's Crazy Adventures and How To Raise A Hitsugaya Toshiro Guide by Shiba IsshinTM" and one about Byakuya and Yachiru.
> 
> I think this is going to be my official Bleach disclaimer. I love it!

2- **Rain** , or "Cuddles are good"

"Hey Gin?"

"Mmh?" he murmured against her collarbone, shifting so that he could look at her. He and Rangiku were in his Captain quarters, enjoying the rainy evening and cuddling, and the woman was currently passing her fingers in his scalp. It was calming.

"How do you think it will play out?" Her hand stopped, and he cracked an eye open, pale teal meeting bright azure. Gin smiled reassuringly at her, and took her other hand in his, bringing it to his lips to kiss her knuckles.

"I don't know, truth be told, but I want you to know that I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe. You and the little menace." He brought their joined hands to her stomach to lay on the small, barely showing bump.

"And I'll protect you, watch your back. We're together in this, Gin, and you know that..."

He went back to his initial position while her fingers resumed their tasks, "I know, but I still think you should stay back and lay low. It's too dangerous, Ran!"

"But-"

Gin stopped her immediately, "It's too dangerous. Just look at what Aizen did, what he makes me do. I don't want you to be dragged into this more than you already are..."

"Gin..." her voice was laced with sadness, sadness for him, he just knew, and fear, but he could also recognise the typical Rangiku-stubbornness underneath it all.

And he really was grateful for her putting up with him, for believing him when no one did, for still loving him after everything he'd done. He was just about to tell her that, but the words got stuck in his throat.

"Shush now." he mumbled instead, "You should rest..."

Gin manoeuvred her so that she was laying next to him, then draped an arm around her waist and brought her closer, curling around her protectively. "Here. This way's better, isn't it?"

Rangiku chuckled quietly, and he got the urge to kiss the point of her nose. Which he did, by the way. They laid there, relaxing in each other's arms, silence enveloping them, basking in the sense of protection the place gave.

"Gin?"

"Mmh?"

"I love you."

Gin smiled tenderly against her blonde hair, "I know." She hummed, face nestling in the crook of his neck, and he knew she knew that was his way of saying _I love you too_.

The man closed his eyes, arms tightening around Rangiku, as he slowly drifted into sleep, his breathing becoming even more quickly than he thought. That night he dreamt of family.


End file.
